Deck the Halls with Devil's Snare
by Lady Lestrange
Summary: My Harry Potter version of Deck the Halls
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff or Deck the Halls. DUH!!  
  
Deck the Halls with Devil's Snare Based on: HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE By JK Rowlings  
  
Deck the halls with Devil's snare Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Light a fire and say a prayer Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Fluffy growls but he's not viscous Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Just keep singing Yuletide wishes Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
  
  
Catch a key. Unlock a door Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Play your way across the floor. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Potion goodies Snape does send Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Choose the smallest or the end. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Toast the Mirror for your pleasure. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Check your pockets for the treasure. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Unwrap the purple present last. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Duck your head before the blast. Fa la la la la-la la la la 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff or Deck the Halls. Duh!  
  
Lady Lestrange  
  
THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS Sung to the tune of Deck the Halls  
  
Dobby keeps his friend from harms. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Dropping cakes and breaking arms. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
I don't like to re-grow bone Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Or have my students turned to stone. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
On Halloween the writing came. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
No more fun or Quiddich games. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Potions brewing on the John. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Drink it Harry, Herm and Ron Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Off we go to find the heir. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Come out Hermione, if you dare. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Hermione quit your cattin' around. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Lockhart's mem'ry won't be found. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
  
  
Let's just flush the book away. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Looks like Tom is here to stay. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Friends like rocks will stand beside you. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Let's just hope that there's a live few. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
  
  
Dueling wands and present dangers. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Lead to snakes and hidden chambers. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Don't write in diary's you don't own. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Use your email or the phone. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
The moral of this story is... Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Be sure your diary's yours, not his. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Hugs for Hagrid, Snape and Vector. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
Read the book. Shoot the director. Fa la la la la-la la la la  
  
(If you haven't seen the movie, the last scene with everyone hugging--even the Slytherins-- and welcoming Hagrid back is just a little far-fetched in my opinion. UUUUHHHH) 


	3. chapter 3

Book Three: Prisoner of Azkaban

With the Muggles Marge is awful Fa la la la la. La la la la

But to blow her up's not lawful Fa la la la la. La la la la

Grims and adolescent acne Fa la la la la. La la la la

Replacing snakes and large arachnae Fa la la la la. La la la la

Lying about who you are, Fa la la la la. La la la la

Catch a bus, you lost the car Fa la la la la. La la la la

Don't worry you still have your broom Fa la la la la. La la la la

Soon it too will meet its doom Fa la la la la. La la la la

Ron is worried 'bout his rat Fa la la la la. La la la la

'Cause Hermione buys a cat Fa la la la la. La la la la

She smacks a pest and quits a class Fa la la la la. La la la la

Bows to Buckbeak, turns the glass Fa la la la la. La la la la

Nasty tempered Sirius Black Fa la la la la. La la la la

Hiding in the Shrieking Shack Fa la la la la. La la la la

On Halloween Black slashed the picture Fa la la la la. La la la la

Let's just hope that Filch can fix her. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Black gets into Gryffindor Fa la la la la. La la la la

We think Scabbers is no more Fa la la la la. La la la la

Shocking, Scabbers is not eaten Fa la la la la. La la la la

In Quiddich Harry just got beaten Fa la la la la. La la la la

Great Harry off his broom he fell Fa la la la la. La la la la

It just took the wraiths from hell Fa la la la la. La la la la

Cedric thinks he won the game Fa la la la la. La la la la

Next year Harry shares the fame. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Mistletoe dementor kisses Fa la la la la. La la la la

Run like hell, those things are vicious. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Learn a spell for your defense Fa la la la la. La la la la

With the werewolf you make friends Fa la la la la. La la la la

This time, I think, the movie's better Fa la la la la. La la la la

I like the tree that shows the weather. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Whack a birdie for no reason Fa la la la la. La la la la

With the tree that shows the season Fa la la la la. La la la la

Hermione and Harry take a ride Fa la la la la. La la la la

Before they find the way inside Fa la la la la. La la la la

Left the cloak out on the lawn Fa la la la la. La la la la

Long explanations make me yawn Fa la la la la. La la la la

Snape's been listening the whole time. Fa la la la la. La la la la

(I am running out of rhymes)

A memory charm will make it fine Fa la la la la. La la la la

Harry and his dunderhead Fa la la la la. La la la la

Let Peter live He should be dead. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Sirius just a bit unscrewed Fa la la la la. La la la la

Lupin's potion was not brewed Fa la la la la. La la la la

Hurry! run as he transforms Fa la la la la. La la la la

Then dementors come in swarms. Fa la la la la. La la la la

Your father saves you from the throng Fa la la la la. La la la la

Travel in time and find you're wrong Fa la la la la. La la la la

Full moon, rat, divining tower Fa la la la la. La la la la

Will give Voldie brand new power Fa la la la la. La la la la


End file.
